


Cirava Hermod - Of Beats and Vape

by CiravaHermod



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cuddling, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Bulges, No Seriously That's a Lot of Bulges, Other, Stoned Sex, You're Counting 4 of Them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiravaHermod/pseuds/CiravaHermod
Summary: You've been getting high a lot lately with Cirava- What better way to pass the time on an alien world than to spend it with the most relaxed troll you've met so far? It's not like you had anything better to do.And let's be honest, even if you did, it's not like you wouldn't be getting high and listening to their music anyway, kicking back and cuddling up against them while your mind becomes all fuzzy. You like this. Their music, their chill personality, the way they talk to you, the way they feel pressing against your chest as you lean against them, the feeling of their teeth as they rub against your lips, the way their tongue glides over yours and...What were you thinking about again?





	Cirava Hermod - Of Beats and Vape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've written in... years? So I doubt this will be that great, but any and all constructive criticism in the comments will be read, and I hope to get better at writing as I keep posting!
> 
> Cirava is definitely a character I wanna write more for, so this first piece will be a one-off, and sometime in the future I'll write a much longer and fluid work for them!
> 
> Either that, or depending on the reception this gets, this work could get continuation instead.

You remember your first day on Alternia. You crash-landed the rocket you were cruising around space in and managed to break some bones, get bruised up, and get an overwhelming need for this magical thing called FRIENDSHIP. That was a pretty long time ago- Nearing a year you think? It got kind of difficult to keep track of time the way you used to after a while on Alternia; the day and night cycles are different than on Earth, and even years for Alternia are much longer than Earth years. "Sweeps," as the trolls call it.

It was about 2 weeks after you crashed that you met a goldblooded troll named Cirava Hermod. There was just something about them that you found very attractive. And you didn't mean in the physical sense (although, you _certainly_ didn't find them unattractive). It just seemed as if they had "it." You didn't have an idea what "it" was, but you knew it was present in them. They had qualities that would draw you towards them, closer and closer until you realized that Cirava was very well your best friend, out of all the trolls you had met and continued to meet in the months after interacting with Cirava for the very first time. They were funny, connecting to your sense of humor near perfectly; they happened to have many mutual interests with you: the same kind of music tastes, the same aesthetic, and the same way you both liked to pass the time- a key part of that was definitely passing the time getting high and having deep, lengthy, and meaningful conversations with each other.

It was such a change in pace, coming from the near-death experiences you just had not too long ago (and would continue to have) to the relaxed hangouts you would find yourself having time and time again with Cirava. They helped you get settled into life on Alternia, but more than that, they offered comfort, a helping hand, and their friendship when you needed it the most.

  
You loved spending your days with Cirava so much you eventually moved in with them, and they must have enjoyed your company just the same. After all, they were the one to propose living together in the first place. You don't exactly remember how that conversation went down, being that it happened quite a while ago, but you do remember how excited you were to be living with your new best friend. Their excitement was there but displayed in their usual "cool" kind of way. You both celebrated that night by getting high off their weird bug rig thing and passing out on the couch together. That part you do remember well. You remember how handsy they got with you, and how you brushed it off as their usual "high time behavior." You remember how close they got to you, so much so that you could feel their breath against your own. You remember how their slender body molded to match yours for maximum comfort. And closeness.  
You especially remember how their leggings started moving around after they passed out, and the way they said your name with such an unchaste need...

You yearned to hear them say your name like that again.

________________________________

It had been a normal day. Cirava was sitting at their desk, tending to their livestream and followers, their wasp lusus (once scaring the absolute hell out of you, ended up being quite well-behaved) was keeping to itself in the large nest it built on the ceiling, and you were juggling between playing video games and fiddling around on your alien phone you got on one of your near-death adventures.

You were about to call it quits on the whole gaming thing when Cirava got up from their desk and stretched, turning towards the scene that is you, struggling to keep up with your game.

"You know," Cirava toothily grins, " it's easier to focus on one thing than two, right? Lmao."

"It's not like I'm doin' this on purpose, man."

Cirava laughs, and you smile, realizing how much of a trainwreck you must look like right now and opt for pausing the game and setting the controller down, scooting over to offer the troll a spot to sit.

Cirava plopped themselves down on the couch, keeping their expression the same.

"What's up, why do you look so goofy?"

"Oh.. nothin'.." Cirava digs for something out of their pocket, before taking out a purple version of their bug rig- "Except for me getting this damn thing!"

"So what's special about 'this damn thing?'" You asked, sort of poking fun at their excitement.

"Okay, so we've been getting high with the old rig for a while, right? It doesn't kick as hard as it did your first time... But this..? Heh.. this rig would knock _me_ on my ass, lmao."

It was true, Cirava's other green rig lost its punch after a while, and the thought of using this new rig both excited and made you nervous at the same time. You absolutely wanted to get high right then.

"Holy shit," You chuckled, "let's test that thing out then."

Cirava smirked before taking a hit out of the new bug-vape thing, holding their breath, and exhaling into the open space of the room. You could swear their eye was looking at something a million miles away. They then turned to you, handing you the rig.

"You know the drill, dude."

You did, and tried copying them as much as you could, but the second the smoke-filled your lungs, your head became 10 pounds lighter, and your mind blocked off pretty much everything. Cirava almost had to tell you to breathe out all that smoke.

Both you and Cirava took a few more hits out of the bug-vape before falling against each other on the couch, with you lying down against Cirava while their arms were wrapped around your body. You felt that same warmth you got on the night when you moved in. You've missed Cirava being so handsy.

"Hoooooly shit lmao." Cirava breathed out, now pressing their face against the top of your head, your hair brushing against their face as they let out their curse. It felt more like rubbing, actually. No, you were definitely feeling Cirava's face rubbing against you.

You turned a little bit so that you could be side by side with them, your foreheads now pressing together, with both of you being so close to each other that both of you could feel each other's body heats radiating. You were both staring into each other's eyes, with you fixating on their green eye, and them focusing on yours.

You don't know why you were blushing so intensely. This is something you did with Cirava practically every other day but now was different. And you could see it with them too, their face flushed with gold. You also don't know when Cirava's hand reached up to your cheek, holding it ever so gently, but you do know you definitely got closer to their face when you felt their touch.

And they got closer to yours.

And both of you got closer and closer to each other until you could feel their fangs pressed right up against your lips, and the two of you embraced each other in a drunken kiss, but a passionate one nonetheless.

You reached your hand up to touch their face in the same way they were touching yours, Cirava now rolling to get on top of you. Your quickly tightening pants were starting to get unbearably uncomfortable, as Cirava kissed the sensitive spot where your neck and shoulder meet, simultaneously rubbing themselves against your crotch.

They pulled back, gasping slightly for air, still fixated on your face, as red as it may be. You were probably on fire at this point with how hot everything was getting between the two of you.

"F-fuck... Cirava.." Is all you were able to get out of you in between breaths, before Cirava slammed their lips back against yours, slipping their tongue inside your mouth. The way their slick tongue moved against the roof of your mouth was outstanding, the roughness they were putting against you felt primal, and in that, the lust grew.

"I.. have wanted this.. for a very long time now.." Cirava whispered before nicking your ear with their teeth, making you shiver against their body. "And I know.. for a fact.. you've wanted this too.."

How Cirava knew that was beyond you, and you could only nod slightly and look away, but as you did, Cirava held your face and turned it towards them, before kissing you, much gentler than moments before, almost as if they were afraid to hurt you in any way.

It was probably evident already, but you had just noticed their leggings writhing with abandon, the only thing separating their member from finding any blissful friction would be the fabric serving as a barrier between Cirava and you.

Cirava removes your shirt, some teal and red mess you found in their closet, and you remove their Gemrius shirt, along with their pink tanktop, tossing them on the floor. Now barechested, the two of you begin exploring newfound parts in each other- Cirava rubbing your belly, and you opt to rub their golden grubscars, sending a small wave of pleasure through their body, making the bulge in their leggings writhe even more.

"We.. we can take these off you know.." You suggest, motioning towards the offending clothing, and before you know it, Cirava is pulling at the waistband of their leggings and underwear, revealing a smooth, golden, thrashing tentacle. And another. And then two more, before they stop suddenly, with a face of shock and shame.

"Fuck, wait, no, I- I forgot, I'm not- I'm not normal-" But before Cirava can keep freaking out, you cut them off, gripping one of their bulges, extracting a moan (which is an amazing song to your ears). Meanwhile, the other three tentacles swarm your hand, immediately covering it in a yellow slurry, all rubbing and lashing against your skin for any sort of contact they can get.  
Cirava stops talking and begins talking exclusively in hushed pleas and curses, repeatedly bucking their hips greedily into your hands for any extra rubbing they can get.

You pull your hand away, which makes Cirava whine a bit, before reaching to your pants and unzipping them. Cirava does the rest for you, pulling your pants off, and reaching under your underwear's band, making their nails scratch softly against your waist, and pulls them off in what seems like an eternity until your member springs free of its restraint.

Cirava takes their hand and closes it over your sex, making you twitch, and begins to pump slowly, bringing their hip to yours, and letting their bulges have their way with you. You've never felt anything _near_ what Cirava is making you feel, and you let out noisy gasps, followed by pants.

Cirava fucking _laughs_. It's actually closer to exhaling a little more when you see something funny on your phone, but still. Cirava _laughed._

"F-fuck! Wait, Cirava, stop!" You cry out, and Cirava immediately draws back.

"Oh, oh shit.. what?"

"N-nothing bad, I just.. want this to last longer.. I want to go.. further..?"

Cirava nods, somehow their flushed face turning a darker shade of yellow, when they get what you mean, and take their bottom two bulges, and start rubbing them against your entrance. You whine at the feeling of their slick and warm presses, while the top two slide around and slick your member up.

'It really doesn't get better than this.' Or so you thought to yourself hazily, right until you felt Cirava pushing inside you, and pulling out, pumping their bulges inside and out, roughly, and without care. Cirava grips one of your hands, interlocking your fingers with theirs tightly, and all you can do is use the other hand to cover your mouth. But Cirava takes it and pins it above your head.

"I want to hear your sounds.." It just dawned on you that this is the longest you've heard Cirava go without saying "lmao," and you're so not thinking about that a second later, once they hit your prostate, which makes you give the lewdest sound you think you've ever, and will ever make.

  
Cirava is one experienced motherfucker, or maybe their bulges just have a mind of their own, but with each pump, Cirava is able to pound into your prostate, with their bulges giving it a small flick on the pull-out motion. You're starting to think Cirava's bulges do indeed have minds of their own.

It's not long before you're practically screaming Cirava's name in an obscene way that only makes them push even deeper inside you until they finally tip you over the edge with the most undemanding, yet somehow most demanding thing they've ever told you.  
"Now.. cum..." Cirava commands.

And you do. And it's a huge fucking mess, but not nearly as big as the one Cirava lets out with their last thrust inside you, each bulge secreting a large amount of yellow genetic material, coating your stomach with yellow, and filling you with it as well, which makes it leak onto the couch too.

A few moments pass by after the climaxes hit, and Cirava slowly pulls out of you, making you leak more yellow slurry, and flops down right next to you

"Wooh... That was fuckin'.. amazing.. lmao.." There's that familiar acronym.

"I think that's.. a little bit of an.. understatement.." You reply, panting a little in between each word.

"...So uh..." Cirava trailed.

"What's up?"

"Does this, make us anything..?" Cirava raised an eyebrow, not having anything to say about their question.

"I think so..? I mean, if you'd uhm.. like it to?" Of course,  _you_ wanted it to.

There was a pause that lasted too long, almost getting you to think you blew it, right before Cirava smiled in a way that made you feel as though you were the single most important being in the entire world and gave you an everlasting feeling of exhilaration.

"I'd love to."


End file.
